The present application relates generally to the field of airbags and occupant protection systems. More specifically, the application relates to a system and method for folding airbag cushions to improve the trajectory of the airbag cushion when it is deployed.
Head-Side Airbags (HSABs) have generally been designed based on a vehicle's occupant seating location. Each occupant's head has typically been protected by an inflated cushion chamber. The deployment trajectory of the HSAB cushion as it is inflated influences the performance and effectiveness of the HSAB. The cushion can become caught on trim members or other devices near the space in which the undeployed HSAB is stored (e.g., A-pillar trim, B-pillar trim, C-pillar trim, D-pillar trim, seatbelt D-rings, etc.). Prior HSABs have been designed with a bracket (e.g., jump bracket, ramp, etc.) formed of metal or a polymer that is disposed between the airbag cushion and a trim member or other device. However, such brackets add cost, complexity, and weight to the HSAB.